Alliance
by dahand
Summary: Captain Picard and the crew of the Enterprise D find themselves facing Darth Vader and the Emperor along with Luke, Han and the rebel alliance shortly after the events in "A New Hope"
1. Chapter 1

ALLIANCE

PART OF THE "WHAT IF" SERIES

COPYRIGHT (C) 2012 (originally written in 1991)

BY DAVID HAND

"Captain's log, stardate 42998.4.

We are currently helping the government of Tal Sigma 6 recover from a long civil war which has only recently ended. Doctor Crusher and commander Riker have beamed down to the planet's surface with a Federation relief team to organize and coordinate the effort."

Captain Jean-Luc Picard finished his log entry and turned the terminal away from him. Rising from the desk in his ready room he walked over to the replicator and ordered "Tea. Earl Grey, Hot." He did not bother asking his guest if he would like any refreshment because, as an android, Lieutenant Commander Data never bothered to imbibe except in large official social settings.

The android watched as Picard carried his china cup and saucer back to the desk. "Captain, I was saying that it does not seem at all typical for the Federation to come to the aid of a nonaligned government such as the Frerran. Particularly one who has repressed its people for so long and only marginally put down a rebellion."

Picard considered the android's words as he sipped his tea, measuring them. "You are quite right, Data. The Federation's Non-Interference directive would usually forbid us from assisting to the extreme that we are, however, the Frerran have petitioned the council for admission to the Federation after the war ended and there are those in Starfleet who would want Tal Sigma six allied with the Federation."

"Due to its proximity to the Romulan Neutral zone?"

"Exactly. With the current Romulan expansion it is only a matter of time before the Romulans try to annex Tal Sigma 6. The Federation believes that, with guidance, the Frerran with become a productive active member of the Federation."

With a bright flash of light the quiet dim atmosphere of the ready room was broken as another participant joined the discussion. "Come now, Picard. You don't honestly think the Frerran will become a benevolent government under the Federation's tutelage, do you? They have an even more violent and sadistic history than your own barbaric ancestors."

"Q," Picard seethed in anger at the alien's interruption. "Even if it were any of your business, which it isn't, you promised to stay off my ship and to no longer interfere with me or my crew."

"I know, Jean-Luc. But life in the continuum gets so boring. Ms. Vash was a delightful companion but she was so single-minded that I had to lose her somewhere..."

"If you have injured her in any way..." Picard advanced on Q as if ready to strangle the alien.

"Come now, Mon Capitan. You know I would never do anything to hurt her. She is on some planet looking for a buried treasure or something like that. Oh, don't worry. Ms Vash will definately turn up sooner or later. But enough of this pratter. We were discussing the Frerran."

"No. WE," Picard gestured between himself and Data, "were discussing the Frerran. You were not invited."

"Picard, you lack historical insight," Q said ignoring Picard. "The records of the Frerran were written by the government. What you need is first hand exposure," he said slowly pacing the ready room, stroking his chin with his fingertips. "But not of the Frerran. I think an object lesson is in order. I know!" Q exclaimed. Raising his finger to the ceiling, Q teleported Picard, Data and himself to the bridge. Data found himself sitting at the OPs station while Picard held his command console. Q sat in the Executive officer's station. "Sorry about the abrupt change in scenery, Jean-Luc, but a captain's place is on the bridge when undertaking a new mission."

"Q, stop this," Picard said, suddenly realizing what the imp was about to do. "We have serious relief work to do here. Many will die without the medical aid we are providing."

"Oh, hush now, Picard. The Frerran will wait. We must be off. But wait, we are not all here!" With a snap of his fingers Riker and Doctor Crusher materialized on the bridge. "That's much better. And now, let's go!"

The Enterprise leapt out of orbit and streaked at speeds only reached with the aid of the omnipotent alien in times past. When the Enterprise finally slowed Data scanned the system for any know point of reference and found none.

"Captain, we are no longer in our galaxy. It would appear as if we have been teleported into another galaxy but I cannot calculate where it would be. I have no point of reference."

"Now you will learn the horrors of systematic tyranny, Picard," Q said cryptically and vanished.

"Captain I am picking up a large mass off our stern. It appears to be an artificial asteroid of some kind," Data reported.

"Put it on screen, Mr. Data."

The screen shifted to reveal a large moon-like space station. It was the same size as the Borg but round instead of the typical cube. Several small ships circled it and when magnification was increased, even smaller one man ships were visible entering and leaving several ports on the exterior. A large crater was also prominent an the northern hemisphere of the station. "Captain, I am reading a large power source deep within the station as well. Enough power to obliterate a planet."

"Have they seen us?" Picard asked.

"We have not been scanned by any known form of energy but that does not preclude the possibility."

"Very well, Mr. Data. Number one, I think it would be wise to go to yellow alert for the time being. We have no way of knowing if this was a precursor to the Borg we know. Also let's play cautious and stay undetected for awhile if possible."

* * *

The lone figure walked into the darkened chamber and knelt with his gloved hands open and palms facing up. His black cape flowed to his black boots and draped across his massive shoulders. His masked face was bowed in reverence as he waited for his masters presence to make itself known. The only sound in the room was his own rasping breath through the mask's inhalation screen. He waited only a short while before the image of the Emperor became visible before him. Lord Darth Vader lifted his head only slightly when he was addressed by the apparition.

"There is a new disturbance in the force," the disembodied, cloaked head said.

"Yes, my master. I, too, have felt it. It troubles me for it is unlike any I've felt before," Vader offered.

"It is a power that can be used for us or against us. You must seek it out. If you can, ally it with us, else, destroy it utterly. I sense that it can do us grievous harm. It must not find the Jedi, Skywalker." With that, the image began to fade.

"Yes, my master. It will be done," replied Vader as the image disappeared.

* * *

Picard paced the bridge with all the appearance of a captain in complete control of the situation. He was not. He had no way of knowing where the Enterprise had found herself or how to return to Federation space. Commander Data had also reported that the chronometers were nonfunctional and all read 000000.0 as if time had stopped. Riker, after being briefed on what had transpired prior to his abrupt return to the bridge, had no suggestions for any course of action. Picard stopped and looked at the view screen which still held the image of the artificial moon with its flotilla of ships.

"Data, what kind of ships are we dealing with? Do they match any known configurations? What kind of propulsion systems do they have, Warp?"

Data had already pulled the data from the initial sensor scans that he had performed immediately upon their arrival to this strange space. "Scans show several ships but only two distinct variations." He pulled the image of one ship and put it on the screen overlaying the starfield. "This is the style of the majority of the ships present. The type does not match any configurations known to Federation, Klingon or Romulan technologies. The propulsion systems are fusion based and due to the size of the thruster units aft of the ship and the energy readings emanating from the power core, I would surmise that the ships have lightspeed capabilities. They have a rudimentary shield emitter that protects the ship from asteroids or small offensive weaponry but would not withstand our full phaser barrage."

The screen split to show another ship relative to the previous one. "This is the only one of its kind among the ships gathered here. It is 5.32 times as big as the others and has far more power in its core. Its maximum speed I would estimate at warp 2.343. The hulls of these ships are comprised of unremarkable alloys, however, they are constructed in a overlaid manner, indicating that it has a defensive purpose. The hulls could withstand impacts from small asteroids and other such phenomenon without incurring much damage at all."

Picard listened to the report with interest and, for once, was grateful for Data's thoroughness. "Thank you, Mr. Data. Lieutenant Worf, Are you picking up any communications between the ships?"

"Several space normal channels are quite active, captain, though no subspace activity. There is no tactical information being exchanged, either. Mostly traffic management between the small freighter and shuttle ships." Worf reported from his station behind the command console. "Captain, I am picking up security channels. They are pursuing a small shuttle out of the fleet heading straight for us! " Worf announced.

* * *

The air of the planet Dagoba held the moisture close to the body. Sunlight filtered down from the heavens in a hazy, diffuse pattern giving the green leaves of the tropical plants a yellowish look. The swamp water stirred only from movement of the lifeforms living beneath it and caused the surface water to splash upon the muddy banks.

The famous Jedi master held class with his last student in this humid jungle and allowed it no quarter in his tutelage. Yoda stood and watched as the student wielded his lightsabre with a skill unseen in many years. With the coming of the Empire the Art, which had been reserved for the Jedi Knights, had faded almost totally from existence. Luke Skywalker held the pommel of the emitter in both hands as he fought his imaginary foe. He would be the new beginning. The return of an order long established but never totally obliterated, the Jedi would once again police and defend the alliance. It all hinged on this young man, this Skywalker. The emperor knew of him already, sensed his presence in the force and would stop at nothing to extinguish the light of the Jedi forever.

As Luke continued his Jedi training Master Yoda staggered for a moment as if a great weight had settled on his shoulders. The young trainee taking notice of this shut off his light saber and turned to his master with concern on his face. "Are you all right master Yoda?"

The diminutive dwarf like being shook his head to clear it. "A disturbance there is in the force. A new player has entered the fray. Seek out this newcomer we must, for it holds the answer we need to vanquish Vader and his emperor." Yoda turned to Luke with a fatherly look of concern on his face. "Done well you have in your training. Only one task still remains: Vader. You must face Darth Vader. Only then, a Jedi can you truly be."

Luke wasted no time readying his X-wing fighter for the trip. He knew of the alliance's dire straits and hoped this new "player" as Yoda had called it, would be an asset to the rebel cause. R2-D2, Luke's droid, beeped and chirped from his position atop the craft as Luke continued his preflight checks. The diminutive droid hadn't had a very good time on the planet of Dagoba. A jungle planet is never kind to sensitive circuits or hydraulics.

Once the craft passed all preflight sequences Luke turned to say farewell to Yoda and was met by the vision of Obi Wan Kenobi, Luke's first mentor.

"Ben! What brings you back to the real world?" Luke asked once the surprise had passed.

"Luke, in your position as the last of the Jedi, it is going to be especially important for you to learn the art of diplomacy. You must be able to seek out candidates for the cause and convert them to the ways of the force. You must be the teacher for a new generation of Jedi. When you contact these newcomers you must convince them that the fight is just and the cause is proper." Ben's image sat on a log next to the flight suit clad young pilot. "We know nothing of these people. They could ally themselves with the Empire. If this were to happen it will destroy the Alliance, the rebellion and the Jedi forever."


	2. Chapter 2

The small shuttle streaked toward the Enterprise with increasing speed. Its pursuers gained even faster. The long winged shuttle veered in an evasive pattern as the smaller faster fighters fired on it. Picard watched as the shuttle valiantly dodged and ran trying desperately to survive the assault.

"Mr. Worf, are we in tractor range?"

The Klingon ran his large fingers over the touchpads of his tactical console and replied, "Negative sir. However we are barely in range for emergency transporters."

"Sir, these craft are employing an ion propulsion field. Similar to those used in Earth's planetary defense force, these propulsion systems are more advanced and from the data I have scanned are capable of rudimentary lightspeed." Data reported. "The larger shuttle is about to attempt a lightspeed access now, however I calculate that the fighter craft will overtake and destroy the craft before it can implement this maneuver."

"Can we transport the entire shuttle into the hanger bay?" Picard asked.

"Affirmative, sir." Worf responded. "They have entered our prime transporter range. This means that they should be able to scan us at any moment, however."

"Make it so. As soon as the ship is on board take us out of here, any heading." Picard ordered.

"Captain," Riker said quietly leaning closer to the command chair, "Does this violate the Prime Directive?"

"We are preventing detection commander." Picard answered just as quietly. "Besides, when Q brought us here he effectively negated the directive as far as I'm concerned. We can't even be certain this is real, as far as our reality goes. There is now way of knowing if we are in the past or future or even in our own universe. It is a hard call but I feel we are safe playing it this way."

"The shuttle is on The hanger now." Worf reported.

"Good. Mr. Data, if you will."

The android turned to the captain. "'If I will', what, captain?"

"Take us out of here, now!"

"Oh!" The android turned back to the console and in seconds the Enterprise was streaking into warp.

* * *

The shuttle sat in the hanger bay quietly when Picard, Troy and Riker entered the Hanger bay. Worf and a security detail posted on either side of the entry port of the craft. Picard walked around the shuttle and looked it over very carefully.

"The wings of the bird folded up just before it set down, sir. I had to materialize it in mid air to avoid damaging them." Chief O'brien reported.

"The pilots did that?" Riker asked.

"Must've. I had nothing to do with it."

Picard walked over to the transporter console and engaged the communicator with the universal translator. "Attention in the shuttle. This is captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise. We mean you no harm. Will you allow us entry to your vessel or come out here so that we may communicate more effectively?"

After several moments a ramp on the side of the craft began to lower and several humanoid beings walked out holding their hands up in the universal sign of surrender. "Imperial scum!" They spat. "We will tell you nothing! We know not how you managed to recapture us or how you robbed us of our blasters but it will gain you nothing."

"We are not part of this "Empire" that you mention. We are from another place. Our Federation is devoted to peace and productive interaction between planetary governments. We saved you from certain destruction by those fighter craft that had pursued you. You are not prisoners, but guests of the Federation." Picard said in his best statesman's voice.

"I sense great distrust, and fear." Troi offered. "They are terribly afraid. But not for their lives, for something else."

* * *

The senior officers sat around the table of the aft conference room as Jean Luc Picard fielded questions and comments with his chin resting on his fingertips. "So you believe that these Bothans are who and what they say they are? Not some kind of elaborate hoax?" Picard asked of Deanna Troi.

"They have a very strong sense of person and purpose. They are very strong in their convictions. I sense no deception." The ships councilor answered.

"HMM. They tell of a rebellion against this...Empire." Picard said more to himself than anyone else. "This Empire, from what we've been able to ascertain, only recently usurped control from a previously elected republic, the remnants of which is the core of this rebellion." Picard rose from the table and paced its length. "The Emperor has this devastating weapon, this Deathstar which we have seen, one of which the rebellion has already destroyed. Our guest contend to have top secret information about this battlestation that could help the rebellion destroy the new one. Do we aid them in this endeavor? Can we avoid it?" He stopped and stared out of the mural portal into the vastness of space for several silent moments, before resuming his pacing. "We have no way of knowing what Q's agenda is. He brought us here for some purpose which only he knows." Picard stopped pacing for a moment. "And then there's this "force" they spoke of."

"They hold the Force in the highest esteem. Almost as a deity." Deanna offered. "I've only seen this much devotion in the most avid religions."

"Yes, well," Picard interjected, "we could debate 'the Force' for hours but we can't afford the luxury of time. Let's stick with the more practical matters. Mr. LaForge, what have you found out about the ship in the shuttle bay?"

LaForge sat up and tugged at his tunic in the same manner that Picard used which had been nicknamed "The Picard Maneuver", in a parody of his famous space manuever. "The ship is a marvel. It employs an ion propulsion far above what our planetary defense force ships have. They are capable of light speed. They don't warp space as our generators do, more like they establish a jump space between points. It's not real-time either. The pilots called it hyperspace. The shuttle we have is not armed at all, nor do they possess any shields. The communication systems are subspace standard and the life support systems are geared for class M type inhabitants."

"I see. Mr. Worf, what has your team discovered?" Picard asked of the burly Klingon.

"We have pulled data tapes of this sector of space and several personal logs as well as the ship's manifest. We found nothing of any tactical value except for the data tapes containing the schematics for the battlestation. The data is already being uploaded into our computer."

"Excellent. Now we must develop some plan of action. We..." Picard was interrupted by the communicator.

"Captain, sensors detect several ships converging on our position."

"Red alert. Gentlemen and ladies we will continue this later."

Picard burst onto the bridge as the red alert claxons sounded in tandem to the flashing indicator light panels. The screen showed a tactical display of several points converging on the Enterprise. The crew was already receiving status reports from all areas of the ship as they made ready for the alert. Picard took his seat and ensured the ships recorder was copying all visual and audio data into the ship's log as Riker took his position in the next seat. "Mr. Data, how many ships are we dealing with?" Picard asked.

"There appear to be four ships on an intercept course. Three of them will converge on us in thirteen minutes forty four seconds, mark." Data responded. "Their configurations match those of the ships orbiting the station known as the Deathstar."

"The Bothans called them 'Star Destroyers'." Riker offered.

"I see. Mr. Data, you mentioned four ships. What is that fourth ship?"

"The fourth ship is similar to the other ships, however, it is considerably larger. I believe it to be the ship we observed in orbit around the Deathstar."

Riker drew a breath. "The Bothans called it a Super Star Destroyer."

"How did they discover our course and position?"

"Unknown sir." Data replied. "They may have a scanning system we cannot detect. It is not beyond the realm of possibility that this 'Force' could come into play in this instance."

Picard considered the situation and its particularities. He wasn't comfortable with the magical qualities of the "Force" that the Bothans had put so much faith in. They had even offered "May the force be with you" when the debriefing was closed. It was an unknown quantity that couldn't be evaluated without more data. "Mr. Worf, Hail the lead ship. I want to talk to the captain."

"Sir, they are hailing us." Worf announced. "Audio only."

"Let's here it, lieutenant."

"Attention vessel. You are in the boundaries of imperial space. Our noble and gracious emperor extends to you greetings and salutations and requests you stand to for his Imperial vassal, Lord Darth Vader."

"Worf, see to it that our guests are sufficiently quartered where they cannot be detected," Picard ordered. "Number One, I think it would be appropriate to talk with this Lord Vader. It could give us some insight into the conflict. Perhaps we can assist both parties in resolving their differences. We may be able to gain some advantage with dealing with this government,." Picard said as he keyed the intercom from his command console. "This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship, Enterprise. We thank you for your courteous greeting and await the arrival of the Vassal."

The channel closed with no further exchange and Picard gave the order to drop out of warp. "Go to yellow alert, number one. I want the shields and weapon systems on stand by just in case."

"Aye Captain. Ensign Christopher, make it so." Riker ordered.

* * *

The lone four engine X-wing class ship entered hyperspace on a course for the New ship. Luke knew where it would be just as he knew the Emperor would be looking for it as well. His mind wandered to Han and Leia as his ship lurched forward onto the streaked light and inverse patterns of hyperspace. They should have linked up with the main body of the rebellion on Tatooine for its redeployment. He followed Ben's advise and kept his mind clear of distractions while he allowed the force to flow within him. He could see the new ship in his mind's eye. It was big. Bigger than any Rebel craft and more than a match size-wise for any star destroyer. He saw how lovely the craft looked against the starry backdrop. It was much more graceful than the ungainly looking ships known to the rebellion and the Empire. Then he saw the Star destroyers closing on the ship and he knew time was running out. He had to get to the ship at all costs.

The Star Destroyer Vengeance had the alien ship in its viewscreen as Captain Needah paced up and down the runway. The bridge runway ran from the viewscreen back to the Tactical command center. The operational stations sat beneath the runway on either side of it as the crewmen went about their routine duties. Needah was tense. He always got tense when Lord Vader was around and Vader's flagship was almost upon them now. Needah's orders were to bring the newcomer ship to a stop without violence and have them wait for Vader. The captain, Picard was his name, agreed readily so that much was done. But now Vader was going to come in and deal with the aliens. Needah didn't have any way of knowing what the Emperor's plans for these new aliens were but whenever it was of such importance as to merit Vader's personal attention it was big. Almost as big as the ship in front of them. Needah looked at it again. It was indeed an impressive vessel. Needah debated the tactical value of the nacelle design but it was aesthetically pleasing.

"Captain," a crewman interrupted, "Lord Vader's ship is approaching. He is calling the other ship."


End file.
